Harvest Moon Shipping Galore
by BettyBoopFan123
Summary: Snapshots of romances blossoming in Flowerbud Village and Mineral Town. One-shots but can be persuaded otherwise. Contains crack shipping.


**A/N: Shhhh I'm supposed to be working on my fanfiction, The Avengers Go To Disney World, but I keep procrastinating and am not inspired to work on it AT ALL. I really should but yeah I ended up writing this instead. So basically what I'll do here(if I get enough people who like this) is take a look at the Harvest Moon bachelors/bachelorettes, give them a little bit of backstory(maybe), and well ship them together haha. Crack ships clearly allowed since this first one is Cliff and Popuri from Harvest Moon 64 which I actually think is quite adorable. So basically if you guys like this I want you to not only review telling me if you liked it or not, but give me some ships! Tell me what you want to see in future chapters! This can be from 64 or FOMT! So if next time you want me to do Cliff and Popuri from FOMT I will do it! So yeah it's all up to you what ship or crack ship I write about next! Also if you want a continuation of any of the stories let me know or even if you want me to do the same ship again but spurn out another story I'll do it. It's basically up to you guys, you can give me plot ideas too. It's all for you! So without further ado, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Flowerbud Village. Just another town I would be passing on through, trying to run away from all of the hurt and betrayal. My Uncle Gotz lived here with his family though so I thought I would spend some more time here than usual. After all this family never caused me any harm, although to be honest Uncle Gotz scared me sometimes. Sometimes when I visited as a kid he would get crazy drunk and start yelling at Aunt Sasha and Cousin Karen. It scared me, so I'd run away often to the mountains, the one place I felt calm in my whole life. I guess that was the best thing about Flowerbud Village, the mountains. Not all places I'd been to had such beautiful mountains, sometimes I'd visit places that had rolling plains or big cities where there wasn't a spot of nature in sight. That's why I insisted when I came to this village that I'd just set up camp in the mountains, instead of staying with Uncle Gotz and his family.

So I did just that with the company of my falcon Cain. I fished, hunted and explored, all with my buddy Cain. On the rare occasions I'd come out to the rest of the village, I met quite a few interesting people. There were visits to my family at the vineyard of course, but I decided it best to not do that too often considering the fact that Uncle Gotz was almost always drunk or pissed off. I met the local farmer, Jack, who seemed like a nice guy, but one can never be too trusting. Oh and then there was that annoying little redhead rancher who had the nerve to yell at me just because I was petting her rather handsome horse, Cliff. Funny he has the same name as me. I even tried telling her that Cliff and I were kindred souls but she just yelled at me more. Then came the day that I met the most beautiful woman I'd seen in my whole life. The woman that made me want to stay in Flowerbud for an even longer time, Popuri.

It was the first time I came into the village. I had finally gotten enough money from helping out the carpenters so I decided to buy some sweets to celebrate my birthday. Then I saw her. Right across from the bakery was the flower shop, where she stood off to the side...watering the sidewalk. Wait, was she aware that there were no plants there or...? Anyway it didn't matter, she was so beautiful with her long pink hair and red eyes. Okay I know it sounds like an odd combination, I mean is that even natural? She must've died her hair and is wearing contacts. You'd think you'd be scared of someone with red eyes but not her. She had such a cheerful, innocent demeanor, how could anyone be frightened? Yet I was, not of her eyes, but for fear of rejection. I wanted to talk to her, to introduce myself to her so badly, but I just ended up running into the bakery instead.

When I came in I was welcomed with a warm hello by a cute brunette who introduced herself as Elli and a kind man named Jeff.

"Er...hi, I'm Cliff," I awkardly said.

"Nice to meet you Cliff!" Elli exclaimed.

"You're Karen's cousin aren't you?" Jeff asked me.

"Yeah I am, just stopped by to visit for a bit," I said.

"Well I hope you have a nice stay!" Elli exclaimed and Jeff nodded his head in agreement.

She then asked me if I were eating here and I nodded my head. She walked me over to the only table they had and I ordered a slice of cake with a cup of water. She quickly brought my order while Jeff went to the back to bring out some more cake, seeing as how I just bought the last piece.

"Bon appetit!" she said as she set down my food and drink.

I muttered a thanks and started to pick away at my food nervously. I really wanted to say hello to Popuri, why couldn't I? It was my birthday after all, maybe I could tell her that and get a little something something out of her for it. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. No, I'm not that kind of guy. Besides Popuri seemed much too innocent for that kind of stuff, I wouldn't want to ruin her reputation. I guess Elli noticed my nervous demeanor and came over asking if everything was okay.

"Oh yeah, yeah, everything's fine," I said.

"Okay just making sure! If there's anything wrong with your food just let us know!" Elli exclaimed and started to walk away.

"Wait Elli," I said a bit louder than I expected.

"Yeah Cliff?" she asked.

"The girl who works at the flower shop with the pink hair, what's her name?" I asked her.

"Do you mean Popuri or Lillia? Lillia is Popuri's mom," she said.

So she didn't die her hair, pink hair must run in the family.

"She was outside watering..." I started but Elli cut me off.

"The sidewalk?" Elli said, having to keep in a giggle. "Yeah that's Popuri, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wondering," I said and then Elli walked away.

I started to eat my cake, figuring I should finish it and enjoy it. I then drank all my water, paid Jeff at the counter, and started out of the bakery to the rest of my day. However, before I could open the door Elli stopped me.

"Popuri likes flowers," she said. "Pretty obvious, considering she works in a flower shop, huh? Maybe getting her a flower from the mountains would be an easy way to get a conversation going?"

I smiled and thanked Elli. Elli seemed rather sweet, a good friend to have around. But you never know with people, she could stab me in the back just like that. Too many people are two-faced. I walked out of the bakery and was about to walk out of the village but decided to take one last look at Popuri. She was still watering the sidewalk but this time humming a tune. I smiled and thought of the flowers that grew in the mountains. I was going to get her one soon, when I grew the balls to do so.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know!**


End file.
